Powerful Words
by PollyannaHeartie
Summary: Inspired by season 4 of When Calls the Heart, Powerful Words moves forward after the season 4 finale. Elizabeth is bravely carrying on with life in Hope Valley while Jack is fighting the good fight up North. After adopting Cody and Becky, Abigail is trying to juggle her many roles. There are so many powerful words that can be used to describe Hope Valley and its residents.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Hearties Fanfiction Readers: It's been awhile since I've written a When Calls the Heart-inspired story but season 4 inspired me. Some words and phrases in season 4 elicited some strong emotions: "take a walk with me," "Cody is going to die," "you can call me Mom," "I have to go." Such words give us all the feels! We have to be careful with our words at times while at other times just a word can mean so very much. So, this story is, of course, made of words, as all stories are, but we will, also, be focusing on words that can be so powerful. Be aware that it is very much a work-in-progress as I am writing it as I publish it. Please be patient with me as I am a bit of a perfectionist with my writing- meaning it can be a slow process for me- and family and real-life so take the front seat. However, I do very much want to tell this story and I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

Powerful Words

Chapter One

* * *

kind (adj): of a good or benevolent nature or disposition; mild; gentle

* * *

"Give him back!" Earl Wyatt demanded.

"But I was just teasing Opal?" Maggie replied, obviously a bit nervous to face the older, much taller boy.

Earl glanced between the two girls and noted that Opal was smiling, not appearing to be upset in the least that Maggie was holding her much loved Brownie. "Well, nobody takes Brownie from Opal," he told Maggie, his voice softer and less demanding. "Not even just teasing her."

Maggie handed the small, brown toy bear back to her friend.

"It's okay, Earl," Opal assured him. "We were just playing. She loves Brownie almost as much as I do!"

Earl nodded and gave Opal a wink before heading back to join the older boys playing marbles.

Elizabeth Thatcher watched the exchange between her students as she sat on the steps of the school. She'd finished her lunch and had just pulled out paper and pencil to write another letter to Jack. As she checked on her students, she mulled how to start to her letter. She hadn't had a letter from him in over three weeks. He never really shared any news of what he was doing. Instead, he'd write about his dreams and hopes for their life together when he returned. She loved reading that. She truly did. Yet, she had to admit to herself that she really wanted to know what her fiancé was doing. She worried so about him fighting those terrible gangs in the Northern Territories. He had obliquely referred to the fight, telling her in a few of his letters that he tried to forget things he'd seen or that it was hard to ask his men to do some of the things they'd had to do. She closed her eyes, imagining all sorts of horrible things her dear Jack was seeing and doing. She felt the all too familiar sensation of tears welling in her eyes again and tried to coax her brain to happier thoughts. She called up the very happy memory of Jack's proposal months ago that happened so very near to where she was sitting now.

"Miss Thatcher?"

Elizabeth's eyes flew open as Emily's voice cut into her reverie. "Yes, Emily? What is it?" she asked her young student.

"Robert just spotted another skunk and now he's chasing it," she told Elizabeth. "He chased it back behind the school!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock and concern. She dropped the paper and pencil on the step next to her as she quickly stood. "Robert!" she called loudly. "You stop chasing that skunk now!" She rushed around the corner of the school and spotted Robert running away from the school. "Robert! I said to stop NOW!" she yelled.

Robert heard his teacher's call and stopped short. He watched as the skunk raced off towards the bushes. "Shoot!" he muttered with frustration.

"Robert, come back here," she instructed him before turning to the rest of her students. "Alright, recess is over, children. Time to head back inside for our Science lesson."

The children dutifully moved toward the school, though some muttered groans of disappointment that playtime was over. Robert made his way back around the school, glancing over his shoulder for another glimpse of the skunk. Elizabeth scooped up the pencil, paper, and her lunch basket before leading the students inside.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Hang in there…I know chapter one was short but chapter two is on it's way! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 _Friend_ ( _noun_ ): _a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard_

* * *

At Yost's Mercantile, Abigail Stanton studied the bolts of fabrics on the table in the back. She was trying to find a good, durable fabric she could use to make some pants for Cody. He was growing so fast! The pants he'd worn to school today barely had a hem at all as she'd let them out so many times in the four months since she'd made them.

"More clothes for Cody? Or a dress for Becky?" Faith Carter asked as she stopped next to Abigail.

Abigail smiled. "Pants for Cody," she answered. "He's growing so fast! I just can't keep him in clothes!"

Faith laughed. "Shane complains that he spends so much money buying clothes for Phillip only to have him outgrow them in a few months." She looked down, her expression turning a bit sheepish. "I've wondered if it would be appropriate for me to offer to sew Phillip some shirts and pants."

Abigail turned to Faith, mild surprise evident on her face. "Do you sew, Faith?"

Faith smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do!" she answered, excitedly. "Actually, my aunt was a seamstress and she taught me."

"Well, then," Abigail told her, "you should talk with Shane and make the offer."

"You think so?" Faith asked, still a bit unsure.

"Of course," Abigail told her as she picked up a bolt of fabric, "he just might appreciate it." She gave Faith an encouraging smile and headed to the front of the store leaving Faith to ponder the advice. As Abigail approached the counter, she spotted Katie Yost, her back turned to the store as she was organizing one of the wall cabinets. "Katie," Abigail called as she set the bolt of fabric on the counter, "could I please have two and a half yards of this?"

Katie turned around at the sound of her name and smiled. "Of course, Mayor Stanton," she agreed. She moved to the counter and quickly began unrolling the fabric.

Abigail watched as Katie measured the fabric but her attention was pulled away as the door opened and Florence Blakeley entered. Abigail immediately noticed that Florence appeared very flustered. Florence gazed around the store before her eyes fell on Abigail and she rushed towards her old friend. "Abigail, we need to talk," she implored, her tone very serious.

"What is it, Florence?" Abigail inquired, concerned.

"Have you seen the giant ruts those awful cars are making in our Main Street?" Florence asked.

Abigail's expression softened and she sighed before replying, "Florence, are you sure it's the cars? We had ruts in Main Street before from the wagons and stagecoach."

Florence shook her head with vigor. "Not like these ruts! And they have turned into terribly muddy puddles since yesterday's rain. A person could break a leg in one of those! We need to ban those cars from Main Street!"

Abigail exhaled slowly, thinking carefully of her reply. "Florence, I really don't think we need to do anything quite that drastic. Let me see what I can do about getting the ruts repaired," she diplomatically assured Florence.

Florence looked doubtful but replied, "Alright, Abigail. I know how much you care about this town. But take my word for it, those cars need to be banned!"

"I have your fabric ready, Mayor," Katie interrupted. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you, Katie," Abigail answered. "Your father already has my grocery order for tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am," Katie replied as she added up the bill.

"Katie, I'm going to have to run up to the..." Ned Yost called as he entered the store from the back and immediately stopped, sensing all eyes on him. He looked up from the piece of paper he held in his hands and looked around the store, his expression apologetic for disturbing his customers' shopping. However, when he spotted Abigail, he suddenly exclaimed, "Mayor!" surprised to see her. "I...I...I...," he stuttered. "I... I just received this telegram," he finally managed as he looked down at the message in his hands.

Abigail scrutinized Yost's face but she couldn't tell if he found the telegram exciting or troubling. "What is it?" she prompted him.

Yost looked up. "You know, you might want to deliver this," he told her.

"You want me to deliver the telegram? Why?" she inquired, confused.

Yost walked toward her. "Because I believe it's a very important telegram," he said emphatically before handing the paper to her.

Abigail looked down and silently read the telegram. Then, she looked back at Yost, her eyes wide. She nodded. "Yes, I'll deliver it right now," she assured Yost. "I'll be back for that later, Katie," she called over her shoulder as she rushed out the door.

Katie, Florence, and Faith stood frozen, shocked at the turn of events and Abigail's abrupt departure. After several seconds, Katie the broke the stunned silence, "Dad, what was that all about?"

He exhaled slowly and answered, "Constable Thornton." All three ladies gasped.

* * *

Author's Note: Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm highlighting a powerful word at the start of each chapter. 😊 I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please consider sending a review. Thanks for reading! Chapter Three coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 _hope (noun): to look forward to with desire and reasonable confidence_

* * *

At the school. Elizabeth held a book up for the students to see a drawing of a large dinosaur as she walked down the aisle. "In 1822, a couple in England discovered some very large teeth on their land," she explained. "Scientists at the time thought the teeth must be from a huge iguana that was extinct."

"A giant iguana?!" Anna cried, the idea of a such a creature clearly terrifying her.

"Is that one of those big lizards you told us about?" Opal asked.

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth answered. "It is a rather large lizard found in Mexico and on islands in the Caribbean Sea."

Opal frowned. "I don't think Brownie and I want to go there. We sure don't want to see any big lizards!"

The class, and Elizabeth, laughed, before she continued her lesson, "Well, they thought the teeth might be from an iguana but, years later, British scientist Richard Owen studied the teeth found that they had actually had come from an ancient animal. He named those ancient animals, 'Dinosauria.' And we now call them..."

The school door swung wide open and Abigail rushed in, interrupting the lesson. Elizabeth spun around as she and her students stared at Abigail, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Mom?" Cody mumbled.

"Abigail, what is it?" Elizabeth asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Abigail glanced around at the students, who were all staring at her, eyes wide with surprise and anticipation. She quickly realized that in her rush to get the telegram to Elizabeth she hadn't even considered the students. "Ummmm..." she stalled, gathering her thoughts. "Uhhh... Elizabeth could I speak with you…outside?" She nodded toward the door and slowly slid her hand that held the telegram behind her back.

Elizabeth's brow lowered with concern. "Okay," she answered slowly. She pulled her eyes away from Abigail and looked around at her students. "Uhhhh... children… I want you to write down everything you know about dinosaurs. For those who are still learning to spell your words, you may draw a picture of a dinosaur. I'll be right back after I speak with Mayor Stanton," she instructed them before following Abigail out the door, pulling the door closed behind them.

"Abigail, what is it?" she asked her dear friend again, her brow now fully knit with worry.

Abigail slowly held out the telegram. "This came for you. Ned Yost asked me to deliver it," she explained.

Elizabeth looked down at the telegram, her eyes widening revealing her anxiety. She slowly reached for the paper. She looked to Abigail, trying to read her face for a hint to what the message in the telegram but her facial expression was inscrutable. Elizabeth looked down at the telegram, hesitating for a moment before taking a breath and unfolding it. After glancing up at Abigail again, she silently read it.

Abigail looked at her expectantly. "What does it mean?" she asked.

Elizabeth continued staring at the telegram, her jaw tight as she concentrated.

Abigail shook her head. "It says, "C-O-R thirteen twelve." What does that mean, Elizabeth?" she inquired again.

Suddenly, Elizabeth looked up and a huge smile filled her face as tears clouded her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but her words caught.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail prompted, confused and concerned.

Finally, Elizabeth cleared her throat and answered, "It means, he's coming home!" Happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

Abigail's mouth fell open with shock. She quickly recovered and a smile filled her face as she hugged Elizabeth. "Oh! Thank the good Lord!" she exclaimed. After a moment, she pushed back from Elizabeth and asked, "What is C-O-R thirteen twelve?"

Elizabeth laughed as tears still slipped down her cheeks. "First Corinthians thirteen twelve," she replied. "Then we shall see face to face."

Abigail was incredulous. "He's quoting scripture?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "First Corinthians is my favorite and Jack knows that," she explained. "It's just something between us….something we do." She shrugged again, clearly feeling a little flustered having to explain something that was private between her and Jack.

Abigail clasped Elizabeth's hands and reassured her, "It's very sweet. And it shows that I was right. I've never seen two people more in love! You even have your own secret language!"

Both of them laughed, again. Then, Elizabeth became serious and met Abigail's gaze. "He's coming home, Abigail," she said, her voice wavering slightly as realization of the news sunk in.

"Jack's coming home?"

Both women swiveled to face Sheriff Bill Avery, who was standing at the foot of the stairs. He waited patiently for them to answer.

"Yes!" Elizabeth answered with excitement, though her voice still wavered a bit. "Jack... is... coming... home," she said slowly, savoring the words.

Bill smiled. "I was just at the mercantile and Yost said there was a telegram from Jack. I came out here to see if everything was okay," he told them.

"Word spreads fast in this town, that's for sure," Abigail said with a chuckle. Then she turned to Elizabeth and declared, "I'm going to start planning Jack's Welcome Home Party right now!" Then she became serious, "I wonder when he'll get here?"

Elizabeth appeared flustered. "I...I...I'm not sure," she replied. She glanced back at the telegram. "Let's see, he sent the telegram from..." She skimmed the paper and finally found what she was looking for, "Athabasca." She looked to Bill, "How far away is that?"

Bill shook his head. "That's still up North. He's probably a good two or three days' ride from here," he answered. He saw Elizabeth's expression deflate slightly. "Could be less," he quickly added.

"So, I guess we'll plan to have his Welcome Home Party in two days," Abigail told Elizabeth, giving her still clasped hands a squeeze.

"You might want to have things ready for tomorrow night," Bill interjected. "Just in case."

Abigail and Elizabeth threw him questioning looks.

"Well, I'm sure he's in a hurry to get back," he explained. "Let me know how I can help with the party, Abigail," he called as he headed back toward town.

Abigail laughed and nodded. She then turned to Elizabeth. "Now, why don't you dismiss your class for the day and head home to start getting ready, too."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I think I'll finish today's lessons," she said, her voice now strong. "I'd probably go crazy if I went home."

"Are you sure?" Abigail queried, concerned.

"Absolutely," she replied. "And after school I'm going to head out to Jack's land to check on it. I'd been planning to do that today, anyway. I haven't been out there for over a week."

"You need to start calling it "our land," Elizabeth," Abigail gently corrected.

Elizabeth smiled. "I know, I know," she agreed. She considered it for a moment. "I think I'll be able to do that once he's back, safe and sound."

Abigail smiled and gave Elizabeth another quick hug before starting down the stairs. She stopped short and looked back. "Come for dinner tonight." It wasn't a question.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I'll see you then!" she said just before heading back into the school.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Janette Oke fans, did you catch it? Athabasca? That's a town where Elizabeth and Wynn lived during the Canadian West book series. I needed a town. It just seemed to fit. Hope you thought so, too! Thanks so much for reading! If you have a minute, please share a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

 _eager (adj): keen or ardent in desire or feeling; impatiently longing_

* * *

"Abigail?" Clara called as she stirred the large pot on the stove in the cafe kitchen.

Abigail looked up dough she was mixing by hand in a large bowl.

"Does this look right?" Clara asked, her eyes revealing that she doubted it did.

Abigail set down the bowl and wiped her hands on her apron as she crossed over to the stove. She peered into the pot as Clara told her, "I've never made rice pudding before. I'm just… just not sure… not sure I'm doing it right."

Abigail smiled and gave Clara's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It looks absolutely right," she told her daughter-in-law. "Just keep stirring it while it thickens. Then, once it does, you can add the maple syrup and raisins."

Clara exhaled her relief and returned Abigail's smile. "Oh, thank goodness," she breathed. "I was worried that I'd added too much milk."

"No, it just needs to come up to a boil so it will thicken," Abigail told her as she returned to the dough she'd been working on. "Now, let me get these dumplings ready or we won't be having chicken and dumplings for dinner." She glanced up at Clara. "Thanks for helping me this evening."

Clara returned the smile. "Oh, I'm glad to help," she told Abigail. "I finished Mrs. Greene's dress this morning and things were slow at the dress shop this afternoon." She looked down at the pudding for a moment before looking back at Abigail and exclaiming, "Oh!"

Abigail suddenly looked back at the pot of pudding, her eyes wide with concern.

"Dottie told me that Rosemary was working on bridesmaids' dresses for Elizabeth's wedding today," Clara said, punctuating the statement with a shake of her head and a sigh.

"Again?" Abigail asked. She shook her head, too. "She has come up with some pretty outlandish dresses so far."

"I know!" Clara interjected. "And Elizabeth has been so kind… so careful turning down all those crazy designs."

"The purple lace one was amazing!" Abigail said and looked at Clara. Both women burst into laughter.

"Well, that was better than those bright yellow one that was…. well…" Clara struggled to describe the dresses.

"It was cut far too low," Abigail finished. "Elizabeth was blushing just looking at the drawing!"

Clara nodded and laughed as she continued to stir the pudding.

"I wonder what Rosemary will come up with next," Abigail mused as she began cutting the dumplings. "We should probably warn Elizabeth!"

"How is Elizabeth?" Clara asked. "Excited?"

Abigail considered the questions as she cut the dumplings. "Oh, I'm sure she is. And anxious, of course, to see Jack." She finished the dumplings, stood up straight, and met Clara's eye. "This next day or so might be the longest of her life."

Clara nodded. "I know," she said simply. "I'm just so happy for Elizabeth. For both of them."

"For all of us," Abigail agreed with a smile as she turned back to the dumplings and placed them on a plate. "Hope Valley hasn't been the same since Jack left."

Clara nodded her agreement and returned to stirring the pudding. Quiet fell over the kitchen as both women concentrated on their work preparing dinner. But the quiet was soon broken when the door flew open and Rosemary Coulter entered followed by her husband, Lee. "Is it true?" she demanded. "Is Jack on his way back home?"

Before Abigail or Clara could answer, Lee added, "We were just at the Mercantile and Katie told us that there had been a telegram from Jack."

"What did the telegram say? Is he coming home? Is he alright?" Rosemary implored.

Abigail nodded and smiled before replying, "Yes, he's coming home. And it seems he's fine."

Rosemary expelled a relieved breath. "Oh my goodness! Thank the good Lord!" she exclaimed. Then she turned to Lee and pressed her hand on his forearm. "Oh, Lee! Jack's coming home!"

Lee nodded and placed his hand over Rosemary's. He started to say something but Rosemary suddenly spun around to face Abigail again. "We must get started on his welcome home party!" she asserted.

Abigail nodded and returned to her work, carrying the plate of dumplings to the stove. Clara told Rosemary, "Abigail is already working on that. She's got the menu all planned."

"Oh… oh… well," Rosemary stuttered, clearly taken aback that Abigail had already planned the menu. However, she quickly recovered. "Well, then, I'll make the decorations," she pronounced. Then she turned back to Lee, "We're going to need a large banner hung over Main Street." She raised her hands and motioned toward the ceiling, moving her right hand to punctuate each word as she instructed, "Welcome… home… Jack." She considered it for a moment and added, "I think the lettering should be in red."

Lee looked at her, a bit surprised at his wife's demand though he knew he really shouldn't be after all the projects and schemes he'd seen her devise over the years. "Where am I supposed to find a large banner like that?" he asked. "And in what?" He looked to Abigail. "A day? Two?"

"Well, we're planning for two nights from now but Bill said we may want to be ready for tomorrow night since we know Jack is in a hurry to get home," Abigail answered.

Lee shook his head and looked at Rosemary. "You can't expect to get a printed banner in less than a day!" he told her.

Rosemary immediately pressed his shoulder, urging him toward the door. "I'm sure you can do it, sweetheart. You always do!" she assured him. Then she snapped her fingers as she thought of something. "Oh! Send Murphy or Hickam to Buxton! They can get it done there!" Then, she called to Abigail and Clara, "I'll see you two tomorrow and we'll talk about all my ideas for decorations." She pushed Lee through the door and quickly followed, slamming the door behind them.

Abigail and Clara stared at the door for a few moments before Abigail said, "Well… it appears that Rosemary will be handling the decorations." They both burst into laughter.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, you knew that I was going to have to work Rosemary and Lee into this story sooner rather than later. Love those two! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please post a review if you have a few minutes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

 _optimism (n): a disposition or tendency to look on the more favorable side of events or conditions and to expect the most favorable outcome_

* * *

Elizabeth watched her students file out of the school. As the last one started down the steps, she quickly gathered her things and followed them. She rushed down the path toward town. As she turned onto Main Street, she became aware of people looking at her and engaging in hushed conversations. She'd almost gotten used to it now. THe townspeople had been doing this since she and Jack's engagement and his rushed departure to his posting up North. She usually tried to ignore them as she couldn't bear to see the pity in their expressions. However, she just couldn't help herself from stealing a glance at a group of women gathered in the street outside the mayor's office. The women stopped whispering and gave her encouraging smiles. This caught Elizabeth completely off-guard as people usually either turned away or give her a look of pity. She politely returned a mild yet confused smile as she continued down Main Street.

"Miss Thatcher?" Carson Shepard called to Elizabeth as she passed the Barber Shop.

Elizabeth looked over to him. "Good afternoon, Doctor Shepard," she greeted him.

"Nurse Faith told me that Constable Thornton is coming home," he told her. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. Carson smiled and nodded, then headed into the Barber Shop.

"Jack's coming home?"

Elizabeth swiveled around and saw Frank Hogan approaching from behind her. "Uh, yes, Pastor, he's on his way back now," she told him with a smile, enjoying the sound of the words.

"Well, that's wonderful news!" Frank told her. "We'll keep up the prayers for his safe travel back."

"Oh, thank you," Elizabeth said. "Thank you so much for all your prayers, Pastor."

"See you later for supper at Abigail's?" Frank asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. I'm just going to head out to check Jack's land first," she explained.

"Well, don't let me keep you," Frank told her.

Elizabeth smiled and hurried on toward the livery. She spotted her horse already saddled and waiting outside the barn for her. She'd stopped by that morning before school and told Mr. Smith that she would need the horse that afternoon. She shoved her books into the saddlebag and called, "Thank you, Mr. Smith! I'll be back before sunset."

"Alright, Miss Thatcher," the disembodied voice called from inside the barn.

Elizabeth carefully climbed into the saddle and turned the horse toward the road out of town.

She arrived at Jack's land about twenty minutes later. She clambered off the horse and tied it to the fence post. After pulling her journal from the saddlebag, she started to walk around the property. She had slipped into a routine whenever she visited the land. She'd walk for several minutes, sometimes for up to an hour if the weather was nice, taking in the bushes, trees, flowers, hills, rocks, birds… all of the wonderful property her dear Jack had purchased last year. Once, she'd spotted a family of rabbits enjoying a patch of clover. Today, she saw nothing so exciting yet a wide smile filled her face as she strolled. She kept thinking that soon she would be visiting the land with Jack. They could start making plans for their land together. She felt tears of happiness filling her eyes again and took a slow, deep breath, telling herself not to get too excited just yet. She needed to keep her emotions in check, at least until Jack arrived home.

She found herself where she always did at the end of her walk - at the large rock where she would sit and read Jack's letters. She sat down and pulled Jack's telegram from the waistband of her skirt. She opened it and her eyes skimmed over it, again. Then, she closed her eyes and said another silent prayer for Jack's safe return.

After a few minutes, her eyes flew open and she turned toward the trees bordering the fence. Something had drawn her attention over there. Her brow knitted in question as she scanned the trees. She exhaled slowly and chided herself, "It must've been the wind." Then, she opened her journal to the section she used for notes about the land. She skimmed over her writing, smiling as she realized that soon she'd be able to share her ideas with Jack. She'd tell him that, in addition to the big house, goats, and chickens they'd discussed before, she envisioned a barn, a large vegetable garden, and a flower garden.

She suddenly looked back to the tree line as something drew her attention there yet again. She closed her journal and stood up, searching the horizon to see if there was anything there. Seeing nothing, she shook her head and chastised herself, "You're just jumpy because you know Jack is coming home." Noticing that the sun was sinking lower, she walked back toward the horse, climbed into the saddle, and glanced around the land once more. As her eyes skimmed the tree line once again, she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over her. A smile teased at the corners of her mouth as she tried to determine from where the comforting feeling had come. She couldn't. However, she now felt at ease, a sense of surety that Jack was fine and would be home safe very soon. She looked skyward and offered a silent prayer of thanks before gently urging the horse back toward town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

 _eager (adj): keen or ardent in desire or feeling; impatiently longing_

* * *

After taking the horse back to the livery, Elizabeth rushed to her row house, hurrying down the lane, past the other row houses. Once inside, she crossed to the kitchen and grabbed a small basket from the shelf and filled it with sugar cookies from her cookie jar, gingerly placing the cookies on top of each other. She smiled to herself, pleased with her much improved baking skills. Then, she laid a small towel over the cookies and turned to head back to the door. However, she stopped short when her gaze fell on the dining table. A small envelope lay in the center of the table.

Her eyes were drawn to her name written on the front of the envelope. She set the basket down on the table and picked up the envelope. Her eyebrows lowered as she studied the writing. Suddenly, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She quickly turned the envelope over and opened it. Reaching inside, she slowly withdrew the note and read it silently. Her expression remain placid and she stood frozen in place for several seconds. The air rushed from her lungs all at once before she even realized she'd been holding her breath. Then, she whispered to herself, "Take a walk with me."

The sound of her own voice shook her out of her dazed inertia and she ran to the door. She flung it open and rushed through the doorway. However, her forward momentum was immediately halted as she found herself wrapped in strong arms. She looked up and found she was staring into very familiar eyes. "Jack," she breathed, almost inaudible. As her mind reeled, she felt her legs start to give way.

Feeling her body sway, Jack gave her a warm smile and pulled her into his embrace. Elizabeth buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other tightly in silence. After several moments, Jack pulled back and looked into her face. He saw her eyes, filled with questions and surprise, searching his face. Elizabeth's thoughts were still muddled as she struggled to process what was happening. Jack leaned in to kiss her. As his lips touched hers, she felt the fog in her brain clear and returned his kiss. Their kiss deepened as Jack caressed her shoulders. Elizabeth finally broke the kiss, breathless, and fell against his shoulder again.

Jack leaned his head against hers, still holding her close. Then, he felt her shoulders shaking and realized that she was crying. "Elizabeth?" he inquired as he rubbed her back, consoling her. "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded into his shoulder but continued crying. After several moments, she lifted her head slightly and noticed that her tears were making wet spots on Jack's red serge jacket. "I'm sorry, Jack," she offered, her voice low and raw, as she tried to wipe away the wet spots.

"Shhhhh," he gently soothed, his thumbs making circles on her shoulders.

Elizabeth looked up at him and their eyes met again. Though tears still stained her cheeks, a wide smile filled her face. Jack returned her smile before they fell into each other, their lips meeting again.

Next door, at the Coulters' row house, Lee bounded down the stairs, "Sweetheart, what did you say was for dinner? Pot roast?" He reached the landing and looked into the kitchen, but saw no sign of Rosemary. "Roast…. chick…en?" he asked as he looked toward the living room. She wasn't there, either. He climbed down the last few stairs and glanced around. When he looked to his far left, he spotted the back of his beautiful wife. She was leaning over the desk, only her bright blue blouse and black and gray skirt visible, as she peered out the front window.

Lee shook is head and sighed as he crossed the room. He stopped just behind his oh-so-curious bride, inhaled deeply, and then bellowed, "Rosemary!"

Rosemary leapt into the air and fell backwards, knocking over the oil lamp as she grabbed the desk to right herself. "Lee!" she sharply rebuked him as she quickly set the oil lamp back upright. "You scared me half too death!"

"And you were snooping again," he observed. He shook his head. "You've got to stop doing that."

"But, Lee…" she interjected.

"Elizabeth deserves her privacy," he lectured. "Now, I know you're worried about her with Jack gone. And you think that you're being a good friend but…"

"LEE!" she interrupted again, much louder this time.

"What?" Lee asked, clearly frustrated with her.

"It's Jack," she told him, her voice filled with emotion. "Jack's home!"

Lee's mouth opened slightly, in surprise. "What? Jack's back?" He pressed past Rosemary and parted the curtains to peer outside himself.

"Yes!" she answered around a wide smile. "I thought I heard something so I went to check on Elizabeth. When I looked out, I was shocked to see Jack with her on her porch!"

Peering through the window, Lee saw Jack and Elizabeth kissing on the front porch of the row house next door. Rosemary pushed her head through the curtains next to him, their heads leaning together as they both watched the long separated couple's sweet reunion. After a couple seconds of watching them, Lee suddenly felt awkward and pressed back from the window. Rosemary remained in place, her nose pressed to the glass. Lee's mouth curled downward into a mild scowl as he pulled her away from the window.

"Oh! Lee!" she protested.

He snapped the curtains closed and stepped between the window and Rosemary. "Leave them be, Rosemary," he told her.

"But…but… Lee.." she sputtered, her voice pleading.

He shook his head. "After everything they've been through, they deserve some time alone. Give them some privacy," he insisted.

Rosemary's shoulders fell as her face softened, surrendering. "Oh, alright," she agreed.

Lee nodded. "Good," he said as headed toward the kitchen. "Now, what's for dinner?" He rubbed his hands together and stated, "I could eat a..."

"Oh no!" Rosemary suddenly exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth.

"What?" Lee asked as he swiveled around to face her again.

"Jack's Welcome Home Party!" she answered. "We don't have any plans in place, yet! Oh, this is a disaster!"

Lee smiled, quite familiar with his wife's dramatic pronouncements. He took a step toward her and cupped her hands in his. "I'm sure it will be fine with Jack if the party is later. I imagine he probably just wants to spend some time with Elizabeth right now."

"You think so?" she asked. "I know he has to have been through so much. They both have. I just want to do what we can for them."

"I know," he told her, his voice low. "I know." His eyes danced as he pulled her into his embrace. "I think the best thing we can do for them right now is leave them alone." Holding her tight, his eyes met hers. "You know," he said, his voice teasing. "I think Jack has a pretty good idea there."

"What's that?" she asked, her voice soft and her eyes questioning.

Lee smiled. "This," he whispered just before his lips met hers.

Rosemary smiled around the kiss. "Oh, that," she mumbled into his lips.

"Pay attention, Mrs. Coulter," he whispered.

She laughed for just a moment before she closed her eyes and leaned in his kiss.

Back at the front porch of Elizabeth's row house, Jack and Elizabeth were still kissing. Jack slowly pulled back, but they continued to hold each other close. "You know," he told Elizabeth, their eyes locked, "Rosemary is probably peeking through her curtains watching us right now."

"Oh, I'm sure she is," she agreed with a laugh, glancing toward the Coulters' row house.

Jack laughed, too, and suddenly realized how long it had been since he'd genuinely enjoyed a moment like this. "Well, then maybe we better go inside," he said, pulling her attention back to him.

They walked through the door holding hands. As Jack shut the door behind them, he glanced around the room. "You know I really missed this place," he told her as his eyes met hers again. "I especially missed your Shepherd's Pie," he added, stifling a laugh.

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. "I'll be happy to make you a Shepherd's Pie. And you should know my baking is getting much better, if I do say so myself." She glanced toward the kitchen and spotted the basket on the table. "Oh!" she cried as she swiveled back around to face Jack. "I'm supposed to be going to Abigail's for dinner."

Jack smiled. "Think it'd be okay if I came along?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed and told him, "Of course!" She turned back and headed inside. "Anyway, I'm sure Rosemary will soon have the entire town alerted that you're back!"

"No doubt," he agreed.

They stood, gazing into each others' eyes, neither making a movie to leave.

"I guess I should grab that basket of cookies so we can head to Abigail's," Elizabeth said, though she made no move to do so.

"I guess you should," he agreed as he gently reached for her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "But I'm not quite ready to let you go."

Elizabeth's smile widened as she allowed him to pull her close. "I can tell you this, Jack Thornton," she said, her expression suddenly very intense.

Jack was taken back a bit by her sudden seriousness. "What's that?" he asked.

"I'm not letting you go, again," she told him, her arms tightening around his shoulders. "EVER!"

Jack smiled. "Yes, ma'am," he replied just before she leaned in and planted a heated kiss on his lips.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes: Well... I'm back! And Jack's back, too! I hate that it's taken so long to update the story but life got very, very busy for awhile. This reunion scene saw so many iterations, so many revisions! I cannot imagine the pressure the WCTH writers trying to write the actual reunion scene for us to watch on Christmas night. Can't wait! Anyway... back to the story at hand... I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope to update again soon. Thanks so much for reading, Hearties!**

 **Disclaimer: Elizabeth Thatcher, Jack Thornton, Abigail Stanton, Bill Avery, Rosemary Leveaux, Leland Coulter, Frank Hogan, Clara Stanton, and the other good citizens of Hope Valley do not belong to me. The Hallmark Channel/Crown Media, Believe Pictures, and Motion Picture Corporation of America own these characters. I'm just playing with them for a little while and I promise to return them relatively unscathed! There will be a couple of new characters that are creations of my vivid imagination. Many thanks to Janette Oke, Michael Landon, Jr., Brian Bird, Brad Krevoy, and the entire cast and crew of When Calls the Heart, and, of course, all of the Hearties! Y'all rock!**


End file.
